cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Susie
'Susie '''is a minor character in the episode ''Where's Wally in the Black Lion franchise. She's Snaggletooth's late mother and Wally's birth mother. Her tragic death prompted Snaggletooth to protect his son and raise him after her death. Background In ''Where's Wally, ''Susie is Snaggletooth's wife and Wally's mother. At the beginning of the episode, Wally was born and was taking a nap in the house that Matthew build for his friends. At first, Wally didn't have a name yet, so the parents were trying to decide on a name for their son. Snaggletooth wanted to name his son, Kasi Jr. named after his father. However, Susie wanted to name her son, Wally, since she thought it was a cute and simple name. Snaggletooth said he'll think about because unless Susie is having another child, he wants to have one of his kids named Kasi Jr. After having a talk, the parents were planning to have a nice waltz before officially becoming parents. The saber-tooth tigers danced and danced until they tripped and fell outside into the backyard. That's when they saw Matthew staring at a polar bear. He told the saber-tooth tigers that the polar bear can sense movement and can swallow a person in one gulp. The trio was about to go inside the house and call animal control but Susie saw that she left her family album on the table in the backyard. Snaggletooth tried to wane his wife away from the family album but she made a dash for it, causing the polar bear to attack her. Snaggletooth and Matthew tried to save Susie but the Polar Bear knocked Snaggletooth, unconscious and kicked Matthew against a wall where a rock fell onto his leg, leaving him defenseless. Somehow, Matthew was able to free himself and help Snaggletooth regain consciousness but was sad to discover that his wife was dead. There was nothing left of her except the family album. With his wife dead, Snaggletooth won't have any other children to name Kasi Jr, so to keep his wife's spirit alive, he named his son, Wally and promised to keep him safe. Appearances The Black Lion Due to Susie's tragic death, she doesn't make a physical appearance in the cartoon series. However, she is often mentioned by Snaggletooth or Wally when they grief over her death and sometimes by Matthew when he tells Snaggletooth, that Susie fully trusted him with taking care of Wally. It is unconfirmed that Susie will appear as spirit or not, like Eddie's late wife, Angel. Relationships Snaggletooth Snaggletooth is Susie's husband and lover. It is shown that they fell in love when they showed a love for dancing. After getting married and giving birth to Wally (who was unnamed at first), Susie told Snaggletooth that she was grateful to be married and to become a mother. When Snaggletooth feared about becoming an unsuccessful parent, Susie eased his tensions by telling the latter, that he'll become a great parent. After her tragic death, Snaggletooth promised Susie to protect their son and name him, Wally to keep her spirit alive. Matthew Susie had a healthy friendship with Matthew, mostly because Snaggletooth was great friends with him. Susie showed Matthew, eternal gratitude for buying them a wonderful house in the Arctic neighbor. When Susie died and Snaggletooth became paranoid with protecting his son, it was up to Matthew to guide Snaggletooth on his journey to become a successful and loving father. Wally Despite not having a further interaction with Wally, she stilled loved him, nonetheless. When she died, it left Wally, in the hands of Snaggletooth. Doing that put a lot of trust in Snaggletooth. Category:Article of the week Category:Tigers Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Heroines Category:Dancers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters